¡Ataque floral! ¡Cuánto te odio, Antonio!
by Frau-Edelstein.Riichan
Summary: Lovina Vargas es una estudiante de literatura con un muy mal temperamento y bastante cerrada respecto a los demás. Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando ella se enamore de Antonio y sepa que él se ha fijado en su hermano mayor, Lovino Vargas? . .U Mal Summary, lo sé ¡Sólo denle una oportunidad! xD Prometo comedia (?) Y tal vez yaoi cofcofcofGeritacofcofcof(?) Okay, no.
1. Prímulas y bastardos

¡Bienvenidos al Himalaya!

Bueno, no. Aww~! Aquí traigo mi primer fanfic. Con... Mi estúpida y sensual segunda OTP que es Spamano -Aunque en este fic es con Nyo! Romano, a quién también amo- Espero lo disfruten y yo no cause muchas molestias con esta cosa bastarda.

¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Espero la estén pasando muy bien!

* * *

**_AVISO: Los personajes aquí mencionados y Hetalia no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Hiramuya -Suertudo- _**

* * *

__

**Capítulo 1  
Prímulas y bastardos**

__

Él llegó, con sus estúpidos cabellos castaños y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos esmeralda me atravesaron y, con esa bastarda sonrisa, acercó un ramo de prímulas azules y malvas. Parpadeé varias veces tratando de controlar mi corazón…

**_¿Acaso Antonio sabe lo que significan? _**

_Las tomé con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas. Le sonreí agradecida. Inmediatamente él tomó mis manos y movió sus labios recitando algo inaudible para mí. Yo seguía sonriendo, estaba muy feliz, él me había regalado prímulas; y estaba segura que, con lo idiota que es, ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su verdadero significado._

**_"Prímulas azules: Amor muy dulce. Prímulas malvas: Inocencia de un primer amor" Vaya, a él le quedaban muy bien._**

_Nuestras miradas entrecruzadas, mi corazón palpitando, el sonido del suyo al compás con el mío. Antonio y yo nos sumergimos en un mar donde nuestras miradas eran las únicas presentes. Por un instante, éramos los únicos habitantes de la tierra. _

_Me tomó de la cintura y, poco a poco, como una especie de cliché, comenzó a acercar su rostro más al mío. Más… Más… ¡Más! ¡Y de repente…!_

- ¡FRATELLO! ¡¿SEGUIRÁS USANDO EL PORTÁTIL DE LOVI?!

En medio de mi sueño, escuché eso. Abrí un ojo. Momento…

Fratello= Lovino. Portátil. Lovino usó mi computador. Anoche lo dejé encendido con algunas páginas abiertas. Mi facebook privado, en el que hago cosas secretas. Youtube, seguramente con alguna ova yaoi (Culpa de Elizabeta por pegarme esos gustos aunque seguía sin aceptar el homosexualismo. No me juzguen). Tumblr, en donde escribía mis fanfics sadomasoquistas sobre una alguna serie o libro (Culpen a ese bastardo patatero, al macho patatas y al bastardo del vino. Escucharlos perturbó mi mente inocente). Si Lovino invadió mi privacidad muy probablemente ocurrieron dos cosas: La primera, se dio cuenta de mi extraño gusto por el yaoi y, la segunda, que su pequeña hermana conservadora es un As de los escritos sadomasoquistas…

Una alarma mental de emergencia sonó haciendo que despertara de golpe y mirará directamente a la persona invasora de la privacidad de mi inmaculado cuarto.

- ¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, maldito fratello?! -Le grité a Feliciano espantándolo.

- ¡Sorella! ¡Sorella! -Feliciano comenzó a llorar.

- Lo diré sólo una vez… ¡FUERA DE MI BENDITO CUARTO!- Me levanté de la cama con cara de ogro.

Feliciano sacó una banderita blanca diciendo, nada raro en él, cosas como "Me rindo, me rindo" o "Por favor no me mates" o, la peor "¡Lud! ¡Lud! ¡Sálvame!"

Así que simplemente lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y, como si fuera un jodido chibi, lo saqué de mi habitación de una patada ¡Y allí fue volando ese estúpido fratello mío!

Cerré la puerta de golpe. Me quedé mirándola con mis manos empuñadas y un notable tic de ira en mi ojo izquierdo. Ya les había dicho que necesito privacidad y, al parecer, ellos nunca me escuchan ¡Ni siquiera Lovino!

Lovino… ¡Lovino! ¡Si Lovino se enteró de todo eso probablemente me asesinará!

Me lancé desesperada a la búsqueda de mi portátil y rápidamente lo prendí. El alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando, gracias al cielo, sólo había dejado abierta una página de juegos con pacman abierto, youtube con la canción "Secret" de Megurine Luka y una página de flores…

Flores… ¡FLORES! ¡Ese maldito sueño otra vez!

Me recargué contra la pared mientras posaba una mano sobre mi frente. Abrí mis ojos como platos ¿Qué clase de sueño estúpido era ese? No. No es un sueño… ¡Es toda una pesadilla!

- Maledizione… ¿Yo? ¿Sonrojada porque ese bastardo tomatero me regala flores? ¡Ja! -Me crucé de brazos haciendo una pose de altivez- Pero, vaya pesadilla la que he tenido.

- ¿De nuevo soñando con Antonio?- Escuché la voz de mi hermana menor, la menor de los cuatro mellizos (Le tengo consideración a mi madre. Dar a luz a cuatro hijos en un mismo día no debió ser nada lindo) Pero… ¿Qué mierdas hace ella aquí?

- ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Ya les he dicho que no se metan en mi maldita habitación!

- Pero, sorella…

- ¡¿Qué?! -Felicia retrocedió con miedo.

- Tumbaste la puerta… De nuevo-Señaló la puerta en el suelo.

Sentí una gota caer sobre mi rostro mientras mi tic de ira incrementaba. De nuevo, había roto la puerta. Otra vez me quitarán mi mesada por eso… Este día no podía ir peor.

- Ahora, ¿Qué quieres tú?- Le dije a Felicia mientras me sentaba sobre mi cama y acariciaba el puente de mi nariz algo malhumorada.

- ¡Nada! ¡Sólo venía a darte los buenos días, vee! -Y se lanzó sobre mí para darme un abrazo.

- ¡Quítate, maldita sea! ¡Quítate! -Traté de alejarla pero, fue inútil. Se agarró de mí como un Koala, no… ¡Como una bastarda garrapata!

Y, lo que me faltaba, al abuelo le dio por unirse a la reunión de la familia feliz. Observó la puerta en el suelo y suspiró pesadamente, ya se había acostumbrado a mis desastres.

- ¡Como me alegra que mis lindas nietas siempre se lleven tan bien!-Dijo mi estúpido abuelo, Roma ~su apodo~, mientras se acercaba a abrazarnos y alzarnos al mismo tiempo con su tremenda fuerza.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Ya bájenme de aquí!- Pataleé disgustada. No duró mucho el abrazo, asqueroso abrazo. Cuando ya tenía mis pobres pies descalzos sobre el suelo.

¿Es que acaso mi cuarto era una sala de conferencia? ¿Un salón de música? ¿Un lugar de reunión? Porque después llegaron Lovino y Feliciano. Lovino, burlándose de mi situación porque, desgraciadamente él sabía muy bien que odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Feliciano, lanzándose en brazos de Felicia mientras se abrazaban como los idiotas hermanos que eran.

Arqueé una ceja. Era muy raro. Los cuatro éramos mellizos. Pero, nuestra madre murió justo después de dar a luz a Felicia y nuestro maldito "padre" nos abandonó también, justo después de eso. Nuestro abuelo nos adoptó como sus hijos y nos trata así. Sin embargo, no deja de mencionar que somos sus nietos… Supongo que para darle el lugar de honor a mi difunta madre, que en paz descanse.

Pero, era aún más extraño que Lovino y yo fuéramos tan parecidos; sólo se nos diferenciaban un par de cosillas por ahí y, Feliciano y Felicia, fueran también parecidos. Y no me refiero sólo al físico, también en la personalidad.

El punto es que Roma, si Roma, sonreía amplio mientras observaba a su particular familia, esa familia a la que tuvo que ha tenido que sostener durante 19 años, más o menos. Les revolvió el cabello a Feliciano y Felicia. Nos sonrió a Lovino y a mí, al menos ya había entendido nuestra aparente desaprobación por cualquier demostración afectiva.

- Dentro de poco estará el desayuno. Así que, los espero- Dijo Roma saliendo de la sala de conferencias, digo, de mi cuarto.

Los otros dos idiotas lo siguieron ilusionados porque les había prometido pasta para el desayuno. Lovino y yo nos miramos por un segundo.

- Buenos días, mocosa-Dijo él.

- ¿Qué tal, traga-bolas españolas?- Levantó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¡De homosexual no me trates! ¡Y tampoco me relaciones con ese idiota de Antonio! -Levantó la puerta disgustado y me dejó encerrada en mi cuarto con la puerta semi-apoyada.

Comencé a reír. Era divertido hacer disgustar a mi fratello. Y regresé mi vista al portátil. Verdad. Debía apagarlo.

Cerré pestaña por pestaña y me detuve justo en la última. La página de floriografía* que estaba viendo anoche.

Prímulas… Y ahí estaban con su significado.

Las contemplé un segundo. Que bonitas eran. Me gustan tanto las flores y podría dedicarme a ser florista en lugar de terminar mi carrera de literatura. También me gustan porque le sacan sonrisas a las personas y no hay nada más hermoso que eso ¿Verdad?

Cerré mis ojos sonriendo. Y la primera imagen mental que vino fue la de la enorme sonrisa de Antonio Fernandez Carriedo… ¡Pero, qué rayos!

Mi pobre portátil sufrió un "diminuto" golpe debido a que lo cerré de un puñetazo sin ninguna compasión. Exasperada, me acosté sobre el suelo de mi habitación mientras respiraba agitada y gruñía de vez en cuando. Era el colmo…

Sólo escuché la voz de Roma llamarnos a todos al desayuno. No me quedó nada más que levantarme e ir a iniciar otro nuevo día en la "fabulosa" vida de Lovina Vargas.

~Continuará (~*o*)~ ~

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_Fratello:_ hermano

_Sorella:_ hermana

_Floriografía:_ Medio de comunicación de la época victoriana. Se transmitía un mensaje por medio de flores.

_Maledizione_: Maldición.


	2. ¡Los italianos no tienen mala suerte!

**¡Hola a todos!  
**Bienvenidos a todos al segundo capítulo de esta cosa extraña que acabo de hacer. En realidad, estoy disfrutando el escribirlo y, sin duda, me esforzaré por terminarlo muy genialmente (?) Bueno, no.

A Stardust98 : ¡Muchísimas gracias! Creo que Lovina tiene un poco de comediante (?) y no te imaginas cuanto me reí yo al escribir lo de "traga-bolas españolas"

_Gracias por leer y, aquí está el segundo capítulo. x'D_**  
**

* * *

****

¡Ataque floral! ¡Cuanto te odio, Antonio!

**_Capítulo 2_**

_**¡Los italianos no tienen mala suerte!  
~Excepto Lovina~**_

- Así que, por esta misma razón, los violines fabricados por Antonio Stradivarius eran (y son) los mejores fabricados jamás y tienen…

Maledizione. Me dejé convencer de que, en mi linda hora libre, terminara metida en esa clase de "Historia de la música". Miré de reojo a Felicia. Esto no iba en serio…

No podía creerme que durante todo la maldita clase escuchara el nombre "Antonio" "Antonio" "Antonio" ¡¿Es que acaso no hay más músicos y más nombres?! Respiré frustrada. Hasta en mis pesadillas lo veía, no era justo conmigo que también tuviesen que usar su nombre para todo.

- Terminando ya con este tema, creo que es pertinente hablar de otro italiano reconocido. El maestro que puso los cimientos del género del concierto, "Il prete rosso" * …

- Antonio Lucio Vivaldi…-Dije en voz alta ¿Es que acaso todos los músicos o fabricantes de instrumentos importantes italianos se llamaban Antonio por fuerza?

- Correcto, señorita Vargas.

Regresé a ver al profesor que estaba impartiendo la clase y solté un suspiro. Me conocía, pero no puso problema con que me encontrara allí.

Felicia me miró sorprendida. Si, si. Yo no era muy inteligente y no sabía muchas cosas, no era para nada culta y, claro, siempre tenía un muy mal humor. Pero, eso no implicaba que no conociera un poco sobre la historia del país en qué nací.

El profesor continuó con su clase con absoluta normalidad. Su porte era demasiado militar para ser verdad. Se veía tan odioso, tan…

- Veee~ sorella… -Felicia habló por lo bajo- ¿No te parece que el Ludwig es demasiado apuesto?

Regresé a verla alarmada ¿Cómo un fortachón rubio iba a ser apuesto? Se veía tan arrogante, "arrogante", esa es la palabra.

Felicia comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno, observé sus dibujos de reojo… No eran garabatos, en realidad eran dibujos muy buenos de ese Ludwig Beilschmidt impartiendo la clase. Puse en blanco mis ojos y volví a centrar mi atención en la clase.

Eso me pasa por dejar que una estúpida estudiante de música me convenciera de acompañarla a su estúpida clase de música.

Y se terminó esa estúpida clase (¿Cuántas veces digo "estúpido/a" en un minuto?) Me estiré en mi asiento esperando a que se desocupara el salón. Odiaba salir en medio de la multitud.

Al verse el salón vacío, Felicia dio un salto inmenso para ir en busca del macho patatas, como le dice Lovino. (Es un buen apodo)

- ¡Lud! ¡Lud! ¡Veee~! - ¿por qué de repente habían corazones a su alrededor? Arqueé una ceja fastidiada.

Ellos parecían mantener una buena conversación. Era demasiada confianza. Además, el hecho de que es alemán nunca me dio buena espina. Decidí levantarme e irme tras ella.

- _Sorella stupida, vai a casa. Si dovrebbe smettere di parlare di quel figlio di una cagna, lui è solo un idiota corpulento*- _Dije bastante fastidiada.  
- Señorita Vargas, no crea usted que no entiendo el italiano-Dijo el alemán mientras se quitaba sus anteojos dejando ver unos horribles ojos azules.  
- En realidad no se me da nada repetirlo también en español-Le dije arqueando una ceja.  
- Vee~ ¡No vayan a pelear! -Felicia se lanzó a abrazar al fortachón.  
- ¡Oye! ¡No debes abrazar así a tus superiores!- Dijo el idiota con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.  
- Pero, Lud, si vamos a tener una cita más tarde… -Dijo con inocencia y estupidez- ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Encontré un lugar perfecto! ¡Sirven unas increíbles patatas cocidas!  
- Alto ¿Cita? -Agarre a Felicia del cuello de la blusa lavanda que llevaba puesta y la sacudí- ¿Como mierdas se te ocurre eso? ¡El abuelo seguro no..!  
- Yo mismo le pedí permiso al señor Vargas- Me interrumpió el patatero.

Solté un bufido y les di la espalda. Sin decir nada, me retiré disgustada ¿Cómo puede ser Felicia tan tonta? ¿Qué no ve que los alemanes son de poca confianza? Pero, allá ella. Yo no soy niñera de nadie.

Así, iba Lovina Vargas, de 19 años, caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad N con total tranquilidad hasta que…

- ¡Lovina! ¡Lovina! -Observé que venía ese idiota castaño en sentido contrario ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a mi visión hoy? ¿Por qué habían destellos a su alrededor?

Su sonrisa payasa iluminaba todo el lugar, era fastidioso. Observé detrás de él una multitud de chicas siguiéndolo con devota timidez y un ligero sonrojo. Algunas tenían ojos en forma de corazón… Froté mis ojos, en realidad necesito ir al doctor.

- ¡Hola Lovina! -Se acercó él y se quedó de pie frente a mí sonriendo como idiota!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Sabes dónde está Lovi? Supe que está enfermo y no lo he visto por ningún lado ¿Él… Él está bien?

Parpadeé un segundo y giré mi cabeza para ver hacia otro lado. Maledizione, había olvidado mencionar que a este bastardo parece gustarle mi hermano Lovino. A falta de idiota, gay.

Simplemente, le di la espalda y comencé a marcharme.

- Si tanto te interesa, ve a visitarlo. Yo no soy niñera de nadie.

Él caminó a mi lado y agachó un poco la cabeza para verme aún sonriendo. Mierda, es muy alto. Porque, lo siento, pero mi estatura es considerablemente alta.

- Pero, simplemente podrías darme alguna información. Estoy preocupado por mi tomatito- Tic en mi ojo. Lovina, cuenta hasta tres… 1… 2…

- ¡¿Es que no escuchaste que no soy niñera de nadie?! -Lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lancé un gruñido.

Él me observó sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo y miedo. No atinó a decir nada, por eso lo solté.

- Déjame en paz, si quieres verlo, ve a la casa. No tengo porqué darte razón de nadie.

Seguí caminando. Al poco tiempo noté como ya no me seguía. Respiré profundo y me dispuse a entrar al baño.

Una vez allí, me encerré en uno de los gabinetes,me recosté contra la pared y me deslicé, así, hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo. Santo Dios… Abracé mis rodillas.

Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo era posible que ellos pudiesen amar a su forma a alguien? ¿Por qué mis hermanos si tenían suerte con eso? Pensé que era por mi actitud agresiva.. Pero, hasta Lovino tiene pretendientes y, vamos, no creo ser tan fea. Cerré los ojos bastante frustrada, porque, lo peor del caso…

_Era que me había fijado en Antonio, quién sólo tenía ojos para Lovino…_

**Notas:**

1. "Il prete rosso" O "el cura rojo" así era conocido Vivaldi debido a que era sacerdote y pelirrojo.

2. _Sorella stupida, vai a casa. Si dovrebbe smettere di parlare di quel figlio di una cagna, lui è solo un idiota corpulento_

Traducción: Estúpida hermana, te vas a casa. Debes dejar de hablar con ese (dejemoslo en…) bastardo, él es solo un idiota fortachón.

3.** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Son propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Esperen el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
